Whispers in the Dark Susurros en la Oscuridad
by Rebeca18
Summary: Al final, resulto que Las Noches no era un lugar tan malo como se pintaba. UlquiHime 4*ever One-Shot


**Whispers in the Dark _[__Susurros en la _**

_**Oscuridad]**_

Al final, resulto que Las Noches no era un lugar tan malo como se pintaba.

**UlquiHime 4*ever**

**One-Shot**

**Capitulo 1. Dime que; me amas, que tu corazón late por mi, que tu alma será mía al morir**

_Tal vez estaba en Hueco Mundo._

_En Las Noches._

_Sola. _

_Sin sus amigos. _

_Como prisionera._

_Prisionera del enemigo nº 1 de sus amigos. _

Pero aun así…

Ulquiorra la beso con ansias, ferozmente, devorando sus labios sin piedad. Y ella… ¿Y ella que hacia? Le respondía, respondía sus besos feroces y abrazaba su cuello, mientras acariciaba suave y tímidamente su espalda.

Ul…quiorra… -gimió su nombre cuando el empezó a morder su cuello, dejándole marcas que la hacían ver como _suya_ y de nadie mas, ni Kurosaki Ichigo, ni los demás amigos de ella. Solo **suya.**-

A oscuras, siendo solo iluminados por la luna. El mudo testigo de su amor prohibido por no decir imposible.

Ella se había esforzado en que supiera, entendiese o pensase en lo que es el corazón.

Y el, que creía que era algo imposible, estupido, inútil, lejano… Resulto estar cerca, en sus manos…

Apretó mas el agarre de sus brazos en la cintura de Orihime, acercándola mas a el.

Hacia unos días se había fijado en el comportamiento de ella, se sonrojaba, bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, se alejaba de el… Creía que le tenía miedo, y por aquello preguntaba… "¿Me tienes miedo, Mujer?"

Y luego comprendió, que no era miedo si no… ¿Amor? o al menos, así lo describió ella.

El, difícilmente había admito que le interesaba esa mujer, su bienestar, sus sentimientos, su seguridad…

Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

Y ahora estaba sobre ella en aquel cómodo y blando sofá blanco, besando su cuello mientras ella suspiraba su nombre y acariciaba tímidamente su espalda.

_¿Puede amar alguien sin corazón?_

_¿Puede amar el Demonio a un Ángel?_

_¿Puede amar un Hollow?_

_¿Puede amar un Hollow a una Humana?_

_¿Y una humana a un Hollow?_

La respuesta es: si. Si puede.

"_Creo en lo que mis ojos ven…"_

"_El corazón no se ve, se siente." _

"_Enséñame a sentir mujer."_

Así habían empezado sus… encuentros. Así habían empezado aquellos besos salvajes y feroces. Así empezaron las caricias llenas de deseo. Y así empezaron esas miradas lujuriosas uno sobre otro.

Ella una vez le había dicho "_Los sentimientos son creados por el corazón, son algo que los ojos no ven, algo que las manos no tocan y que el alma siente…" _

_¿Un Hollow tiene alma? _

_¿Y si tienes un Ángel… Puedes encontrar tu alma, tu corazón, tus sentimientos?_

Respuesta: si. Si puedes.

Ella era su Ángel, su Ángel salvador de su vacío, su oscuridad. Su Ángel de la Guarda que se preocupaba por el.

Entonces desabrocho el vestido que en nada estuvo tirado en el suelo, al igual que la parte superior de su Hakama. Las manos de ella recorrían su torso con timidez –pero menos que la primera vez-

Miro con lujuria el cuerpo de infarto de ella, era preciosa, bellísima… Una diosa… no, un Ángel. **Su** Ángel.

Empezó besando el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras acariciaba su vientre suavemente y cada vez con más deseo, escuchaba los suspiros de ella y eso aumentaba su deseo.

_¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pide su "Aizen-sama"? _

_¿SI el le ordenaba matarla, lo haría?_

_¿Si debía deshacerse de ella… lo haría sin pensarlo, sin sentir nada?_

Respuesta: no, no la mataría. Ni se desharía de ella… Y si tuviera que hacerlo –cosa que no haría jamás- sentiría lo que llaman tristeza, angustia, dolor…

Acaricio sus pechos, mientras ella gemía su nombre. Y mantenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entrecerrada y respiraba agitada.

Rozo con sus labios los pechos de la peli-naranja, y fue dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca. Que beso con intensidad.

M-mujer… -tartamudeo, algo que jamás hizo. Solo con ella… Solo con ella era débil-

T-te amo… -susurro ella y lo miro a los ojos-

Su mirada logro hacer efecto en el. Sentía algo calido en su hueco, ¿Serian esos sentimientos? La mirada de Orihime en el era intensa, por una vez sintió que podía ver su alma. Esos ojos grisáceos llenos de sentimientos, de un brillo que jamás se podría ver en Hueco Mundo.

Quito la ultima prenda que llevaba ella y la ultima de el. Quedando ambos desnudos.

No era la primera vez y tampoco seria la ultima que la haría suya.

Mujer… -murmuro entre besos-

Orihime. –suspiro ella- llámame… Orihime… -sonreía, una sonrisa que iluminaba su mundo. Un mundo oscuro, Hueco Mundo-

Orihime… -la llamo por su nombre, solo en esas ocasiones lograba… ¿Controlarlo?- yo también…

Orihime sonrió, sabia a que venia ese "yo también" la respuesta de su afirmación.

_Te amo_

_Yo También_

Abrazo con más fuerza a Ulquiorra, le dio un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla.

_¿Quién dijo que es imposible estar 3 metros sobre el cielo?_

_¿Quién dijo que un demonio no puede tocar el cielo? _

_Tal vez solo con un Ángel se consigue esto. _

_Tocar el cielo con la punta de tus dedos, sentir tu corazón latir, tu alma derretirse junto la de tu media naranja._

_¿Existe el cielo? Si ella existe, es que si. _

Ambos tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas, habían llegado al clímax y tocaron el cielo juntos, sus corazones latían al par formando una dulce melodía que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Orihime acaricio la mejilla de el, y le sonrió levemente. Estaba agotada, y muy… muy feliz.

El se acostó al lado de ella, y la abrazo por la cintura mientras los tapaba a ambos con unas finas sabanas.

No dejare que te lleven… -le susurro al oído, ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero sabia que seguía despierta. Su respiración cada vez era mas tranquila y relajada- no dejare que nadie te separe de mi… -aquellos susurros hacían cosquillas en su oído y llegaban a su corazón, siempre la hacían sonrojar-

_¿Puede un Ángel pecar?_

_¿Puede enamorarse del demonio?_

_¿Puede un Ángel caer en la tentación, en la lujuria?_

Respuesta; si, puede.

Orihime sonrió ante las palabras de el, sabia que cumpliría su promesa… Pero también sabia que sus amigos irían a por ella, una batalla estallaría y… Alguien perdería. Pero, ahora… ¿Quién? ¿Por quien lloraría? ¿A quien animaría? ¿Quién debería ganar y quien perder?

Apretó mas el agarre de el, no quería perderlo… Pero quería que sus amigos sobreviviesen y volver a Karakura.

U-Ulquiorra… -susurro, estuvo un rato en silencio, dudando en decirle- v-ven conmigo… a Karakura… v-ven conmigo… -lo miro con ojos suplicantes-

¿El… ir al Mundo Humano? La verdad, no tenía otra razón que Orihime para ir ahí. ¿Y para quedarse en Hueco Mundo? Porque ella estaba ahí…

¿Se iría con ella al mundo humano?

Pasaron unos días, y sus amigos vinieron. Orihime se sintió feliz y triste a la vez. ¿Morirían, se iría, Ulquiorra moriría, ganarían, morirían… y ella… que pasaría con ella?

Tus amigos llegaron… Están aquí, en Las Noches. –le comunico Ulquiorra a Orihime. Quien fue a abrazarlo con fuerza. El le devolvió el abrazo- matare a Kurosaki Ichigo, así no te iras.

No… por favor… -le pidió- no mates a Kurosaki-Kun… -susurro- y-yo no me iré de t-tu lado…

Mientras este vivo, mi deber será cuidarte y no dejar que el Shinigami Sustituto te lleve. Esas son las ordenes de Aizen-sama…

¡A la mierda sus ordenes! –grito ella y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de el- deja de seguir sus ordenes… piensa por ti mismo, haz lo que te dicte tu corazón y lo que tu alma anhele… ¡por favor, Ulquiorra! –pidió abrazándolo con fuerza-

¿Qué haría? El tenia que obedecer a Aizen, pero… Por una vez, su mente decía lo contrario… No, su corazón pedía lo contrario a gritos.

Miro a Orihime que seguía ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Mi corazón solo pide estar contigo… -dijo el, Orihime levanto su rostro de golpe. Y sonrió-

_Y fue entonces cuando el admitió tener corazón… Admitió tenerla a ella en su corazón. _

.

.

_¿Sabían que hay un lugar donde los Ángeles temen pisar? _

Si, hay un lugar que temer pisar.

El terreno que no pueden manejar…

La guerra. La muerte. La lucha.

El mismo infierno.

Y su infierno estaba delante de sus ojos.

Orihime temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba viendo como Ulquiorra desaparecía delante de ella, y no podía ni moverse. Ichigo estaba al lado de ella, a un par de pasos. E Ishida lejos, herido por Ichigo.

Y Ulquiorra seguía desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en arena… Yéndose para siempre.

Ul…qui… orra… -murmuro, por fin, creyéndose lo que pasaba-

No perdió tiempo, corrió hacia el mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Llego a el mientras gritaba su famosa frase de "_Soten Kisshun_" y Ulquiorra era rodeado por una barrera circular anaranjada.

No servirá… -dijo el serio viéndola-

D-debe funcionar… debe funcionar… -se decía ella entre sollozos- No… no quiero que mueras… no… no quiero…

Así debía ser. –dijo el, ¿aceptaba su muerte tan fácil?-

No… ¡no quiero! –grito ella, dejando sorprendido a Ichigo. Quien no sabía que demonios pasaba ahí, ¿No se suponía que Ulquiorra era el enemigo? ¿Por qué Inoue lloraba por el, y intentaba curarlo? En cambio, Ishida que veía la escena mas alejado se había dado cuenta-

Orihime Inoue… -escucho su nombre completo salir de sus labios, levanto la vista y lo miro- _gracias_

Orihime abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y sonrió, Ulquiorra extendió su mano hacia ella.

Orihime dejo de usar Soten Kisshun, y ella también extendió su mano a el.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, deprisa la mano de Ulquiorra se hizo arena y desapareció por completo.

Te amo… -susurro Orihime y vio que el movió sus labios intentando decir "yo también"-

Orihime cayo de rodillas y se abrazo a si misma, lloro por la muerte de su amado.

_Susurros en la oscuridad escucharas_

_Mis dulces palabras oirás_

_Palabras de amor y deseo hacia ti_

_Dime que me amas_

_Dime que tu corazón late por mí _

_Dime que tu alma será mía al morir… _

._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Comentarios de personajes:**

(Grimmjow y Nnoitra con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, rostros sonrojados y cara de tontos)

**Grimmjow**: ¡Lo sabia! Ulquiorra no se resistiría… pero… lo mas importante de todo (se pone súper serio) ¡PORQUE NO SALGO EN EL JODIDO FIC! ¬¬' ¡soy el antagonista mas querido y deseado, ganador de Arrancar del año, Ganador de modelo de bañadores y votado el mas sexy!

**Harribel**: mentiroso. (Apareció de la nada y golpeo la cabeza de el, dejándolo tirado en el suelo) el ganador de Arrancar del año lo gano Nelliel, y el ganador de modelo de bañadores yo misma. Y el más votado como más sexy de HM es… Ulquiorra (ondea una banderita con la cara de Ulquiorra versión Chibi en ella, y otra banderita con el 4) y Miss Hueco Mundo soy yo. Que quede claro… ¬¬' ¿y porque yo tampoco salgo?

**Grimmjow**: ¬¬'

**Nnoitra**: ¡Y YO PORQUE NO SALGO! No es justo, ¿el "emo-carezco de sentimientos- soy superior a ti" si sale y yo no? ¡Denuncio el fic! Y mato a la escritora MUAJAJAJA (escritora tiembla mientras compra billetes a México para una huida rápida) y… ¿La mascotita se acostó con el sin rechistar y yo tengo que joderme? ¡Esto es el colmo!

**Orihime**: (Aparece rojísima y temblorosa como un flan) y-yo… q-qui-ero d-e-cir… q-que a-bu-san d-de m-mi pers-ona-je… n-no es-toy d-e acu-erdo con los d-desnudos y e-escenas para m-mayore-s de 18 a-años… (Aparece Ulquiorra y se pone aun mas roja –si es posible-)

**Ulquiorra:** por mi esta bien.

**Grimmjow:** ¡joder si esta bien! tu eres prota no tienes porque quejarte y encima de tiras a la mujer. ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ MUERTO DEL ASCO! ¡Quiero tu papel!

**Ulquiorra**: ni hablar (Coge por la cintura a Orihime) Inoue Orihime es mía. De nadie mas, ni del "inútil-bueno para nada-cobarde-idiota-fresa" de Kurosaki Ichigo. Y… ¿Por qué tuvo que vencerme? ¬_¬ mato a la escritora (la escritora tiembla de miedo)

**Ichigo:** (Aparece con unas venas hinchadas) Ulquiorra… (Dice entre dientes y al encontrarse con la mirada de este aparecen rayitos) ¡No me llames así! (decía mientras se alejaba) ¡que conste que te gane!** Aizen**: Soy el Antagonista principal de la Saga Hueco Mundo, rey de este y dueño de Las Noches. ¡Debería salir en el fic! Maldigo a la escritora, la buscare y matare… ¡morirá entre terribles sufrimientos!

**Orihime: **¿Por qué muere Ulquiorra? (pone carita triste, entonces Ulquiorra besa su mejilla)

**Ulquiorra: **jamás me separare de ti… (Susurra ha su oído y la hace sonrojar) Aun así acabare con la escritora.

A la escritora le pasa un escalofrío por la columna, abraza más su portátil desde su asiento en el avión. Llega a México, pero los Espadas la esperan ahí, deprisa pilla un huelo (ya que un montón de fans los rodearon) Y se va a Japón, a Karakura. Donde luego huye de Tatsuki (que la regaña por haber escrito semejante fic) coge un avión y se vuelve a España.

**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado mi segundo one-shot aquí en **

**Espero que comenten, y por antemano ¡gracias por los comentarios! **

**Pásense por mi cuenta ha leer mis otros fics;**

**Reencuentro Familiar (Bleach, UlquiHime) Titanic UlquiHime & Mi Cuento de Hadas (Naruto)**

**Y pasen por a ver mis otros fics (Naruto, InuYasha y uno de Bleach)**

**¡Se despide Rebeca-chan~! **


End file.
